


The Red Room

by glitchedwitch



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Kid Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pre-Avengers (2012), Red Room (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedwitch/pseuds/glitchedwitch
Summary: Not many people know the story of Natalia Alianovna Romanova - better known as the Black Widow. Follow her story of growing up in the Red Room Academy in Russia.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

\- Welcome to The Red Room – 

 

Deep in the night of 1923 Russia, a mother cries as she fights her way through the heat of the flames surrounding her home. Next to where the wooden toys burn, she finds her husband lying flat, seemingly dead. Her cries turn to wails, and she fights the burning tears blurring her vision. 

She’s coughing; her lungs longing to escape the smoke. She must endure. 

A door is seen at the end of the hall. Hanging on it is a small red ribbon in the shape of a bow. The brass handle is hot, and the panic turned into something she had never before experienced. The mother had no words for the emotions she felt. It was unexplainable. 

Blisters formed upon her hand as she spun the latch. Laying before her was a small girl, no older than three. She was limp, and her eyes shut. The child seemed to be sleeping peacefully. 

A mother’s grip picked the girl up, attempting to support her lax head. As she spun around to leave the room, the flames roared and consumed the exit. Screams filled the air. 

The woman pled for God to help her, if only to just save her daughter. She rocked the girl back and forth as she stood on her feet. 

It was then that a man approached the window in the room. He smashed the glass and yelled for the woman. Her prayers had been answered. The mother ran towards the window and passed her daughter through quickly. She could only hope it wasn’t too late, and the inhalation of the deadly air hadn’t been too much for the girl’s small frame. 

The helpful man had set the girl in the snow. The mother prepared to squeeze herself through the window to safety. It was then that she realized that God hadn’t been involved at all. More so, the Devil had come into human form. 

Before she could react, the man had pushed her to the ground, allowing the fire to catch her hair. The woman screamed as the flames spread across her body. The burning sensation all too much to handle, and she could only pray for death and release. The torture she felt that night was one no person should have to endure. 

Her pain wasn’t all physical, for what would become of her daughter, who had just been taken from her as she was murdered? 

\---------------

Natalia awoke in a strange place. She felt a pressure on her arm, and an odd noise of inflation. She looked around to find a smaller man who had long gone bald, wearing glasses as he studied her. There was a mask on her face, blowing a small amount of air as she breathed. 

How had she gotten here? Where was her mother? Where was her father? Why wasn’t she in bed like she had been when she went to sleep? Her mouth was dry. She wanted some water. 

Suddenly there was a bright light shining into her eyes. She tried to shelter them from the shocking brightness, but her eyes were being held open by the bald man. 

He quickly left, returning nearly just as quickly, but with a man and a woman accompanying him. “As you can she, she is awake.” He explained. “Her pupils appear normal, and she has been receiving oxygen and fluids throughout the night.” 

The man grunted. The woman was studying Natalia silently, her arms crossed at the wrists. 

“So, she’s healthy?” The woman asked. 

The doctor nodded in reply. “Yes, besides from needing to heal her lungs from the extensive smoke inhalation.” 

Beneath the mask that still covered her face, Natalia began to mutter as her eyes began to water. “Mama…” She said quietly. “Papa…” 

“You will not see them anymore.” The man replied. “They are dead.” 

Small cries had turned into larger sobs, and Natalia began to hyperventilate – due to both the sheer panic of finding out her parents were dead, and the injury to her organs. 

The toddler then began to feel sleepy. Her vision began to blur, and she quickly fell back to sleep. 

\---------- 

“She will be a fine student.” Ivan Petrovich explained. “I’ve been studying her for days. She’s very smart and resourceful. Besides, look at how beautiful she is.” 

Madame B nodded in agreement. “Yes, you have done well, Ivan.” She praised. “We will find her a spot in the academy.”


	2. The First Night

Chapter 2 

\- The First Night - 

Nearly a week later and Natalia was cleared to be released from the old man’s care. Everyone said she was fine, but her heart hurt. She felt confused and lost. Her head felt like it did when she was dreaming; foggy and odd. Nothing felt real. 

The toddler hadn’t said a word since finding out that her parents were gone. She sat stiffly as Madame B dressed her in a red plaid skirt and a white shirt. 

“You will be coming with me now.” The woman explained. Natalia nodded. “You are expected to work hard where we’re going.” 

Natalia saw the familiar face of Ivan – the man who had rescued her. She had a small wish - deep in her belly - that he hadn’t. Maybe she wouldn’t hurt so bad right now. As she walked towards him, he held his arms out and carefully lifted her underneath her shoulders. Natalia didn’t fight it. 

He placed her in the backseat of a car that smelled of tobacco. Her father used to use it. 

The girl pulled her knees closer to her chest and laid her head back against the seat as she stared out the window. 

Ivan and Madame B climbed into the front of the car, and slowly began heading North. 

-

It seemed as though they had been in the car for hours before a mansion came into view. It was made of red bricks, and it had an iron fence surrounding the building. 

The place was beautiful, Natalia thought. 

Ivan pulled near the front door, but he didn’t get out of the car. Instead, Madame B opened her door before Natalia’s, gesturing for the child to climb out on her own. 

She did. 

The woman grabbed Natalia’s hand, holding it tightly as she ushered her in the door. 

If it was even possible, the inside of the mansion was more beautiful than the outside. The floors were marble, and the stairs mahogany. Straight ahead she could see older girls dancing ballet. They were wearing blue leotards and had their hair pulled into a neat bun. 

“Welcome to the Red Room Academy.” Madame B said. “This will be your new school. Now, follow me.” 

The toddler tried to keep up. Her chubby legs took wide steps as she tried to follow the tall woman. At one point, she stumbled and fell to her knees. Natalia began to sniffle as her eyes began to water. Madame B stopped abruptly. 

“Stop crying.” She said, yanking the child off of the floor. 

Natalia’s heart raced at the shock. She was more careful with her steps after that. 

-

They entered a room full of children her age. There were beds lined up in the middle of the room, and the girls sat between them. They played quietly on the floor, but all attention had been given to Natalia and Madame B as they entered the room. 

“This is your new classmate – Natalia.” 

The girls stood and nodded towards the Madame. “I’ll be back for you soon, Natalia.” She explained. 

After the door latched, two girls came up to the newcomer. “Hi!” They said, almost in unison.   
Natalia just shied away quietly. “Come play with us!” One said. 

The apprehensive toddler puckered her lips for a moment before nodding slowly. 

“I’m Olivia!” The girl with platinum blonde hair said. 

“I’m Olga!” The brunette explained. 

“Natalia.” She managed to force. 

Olivia and Olga played with their wooden ducks as Natalia watched, absentmindedly sticking her thumb in her mouth. They all stayed this way until Madame B returned. The blonde and brunette girl had immediately stopped what they were doing, but Natalia didn’t. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor in front of her toes. 

She was thinking about her mother and father – how she missed them. All she wanted to do at this moment was lay with her mother in front of the fire in their favorite chair. Go to sleep in her own bed, cuddle her teddy bear that her father had bought her. 

Then she felt herself as she was lifted off of the floor. A small yelp escaped her throat as she was pulled towards the woman’s hips and carried towards a new room.   
This one contained a desk, chair, and plenty of books and paper. The young girls heart raced in terror. 

“You will respect me.” Madame B explained. Natalia nodded – quickly. “When the room is entered, you stand and acknowledge me or anyone else.” 

The toddler let out a small “okay”. 

It was then that she felt a stinging against her skin on her rump. Her hands instinctively flew back in protection. Madame B was far too quick and grabbed them, holding them hostage in her own hands. 

As another swat was felt, Natalia began to sob. She had never been spanked before. She didn’t even do anything to misbehave! 

“You have to learn!” Madame B yelled out as she slapped the girls behind once more. “You are still young, but you will learn.” 

The toddler continued wailing as bruises began to form on her porcelain skin. Her knees began to buckle, but she was caught by her teacher. Her forehead began to form beads of sweat, and her hair became stringy and straight. 

“That’s enough.” Madame B warned; she had become far too tired of the yelling. Natalia attempted to calm herself, but that only seemed to make her feel worse. She began hiccupping as she searched for air. 

The Madame began to steer the child towards the bathing area. It was clear she was going to need to be cleaned up after her hysterics. She instructed the woman in charge of the area to clean her and then take her to the dining area. 

-

Natalia enjoyed the bath as much as she could. The water was warm, and the soap felt nice. Dark rings had formed under her eyes from the exhaustion she was beginning to feel. Small hiccups continued to escape from her body, and the occasional tear escaped her lashes. 

The woman bathing her seemed much gentler than Madame B. She grabbed Natalia softly, rather than firmly. She brushed her skin rather than rubbing it. 

Natalia felt as though she was finally able to relax. Then her stomach growled. She was hungry. 

“You’ll get some food soon.” The woman said. Her voice lacked emotion – it sounded flat… empty. 

The final bit of soap was released from the toddler’s hair, and she was lifted out of the tub and wrapped in a towel. It felt so warm. 

Natalia was dressed back into her skirt and taken off to the dining area. 

As she sat in her chair, she noticed nobody had been speaking. That was okay though, she didn’t really want to talk to anybody. A bowl was placed in front of her, and she looked at the questionable contents. 

It looked like gruel, and Natalia was both excited and dreading eating the meal. 

She lifted her spoon and took her first bite. It wasn’t bad at all. It was just more like a drink than food. 

-

Bedtime was perhaps the most shocking part to Natalia. Even compared to the swatting she had endured earlier. She was set in a bed with nothing more than a pillow and sheet to keep her comfortable. No bedtime stories were told, and no bears were there to snuggle. Instead, she was given a handcuff around her wrist to ensure that she wouldn’t leave her bed during the night. 

As the room was darkened, Natalia felt as though someone was laying on her chest. She had lost her breath, and she had begun to cry. 

Olivia, who had been in the bed next to her, reached out her free arm as far as she could. 

“It’s okay, Natalia.” She cooed.


	3. First Class

Chapter 3 

\- First Class 

Morning came and it was Natalia’s first full day in the academy. She yawned as her body felt incredibly stiff. She reached her toes towards the end of the bed, pulling her fingers in the opposite direction. 

She looked over towards Olivia’s bed. The girl next to her looked pale, and her face sweaty. Just before Natalia could ask her classmate what was wrong, Madame B opened the door to the room. 

The redheaded toddler watched the other girls to see how they reacted, but they all remained laying. So, she did, too. 

One by one girls began to rise from their beds. Natalia could hear the clicking of the small locks on their cuffs. When it came time for hers to be undone, she stiffened. She hadn’t seen Madame B since the swatting she had given her. 

The woman was as gentle as she had ever been with Natalia, though, which confused the girl. She wasn’t as gentle as her mother and father had been, but still gentle – especially for Madame B. 

Girls began to line up near the door, all still wearing their nightgowns as they made their way to breakfast. As Natalia joined, though, she noticed someone missing. She looked around, wondering if she had perhaps missed the girl in the line. She had not. 

Olivia lined up behind her, and Natalia turned slightly to look at her. 

“Where’s Olga?” She whispered. Olivia had cringed violently. 

“I don’t know.” She said, watching out of the corners of her eyes. 

Madame B then appeared next to the two girls, holding her hands on their shoulders as she walked them separately from the line. Once they reached the dining hall, they stepped aside.

“Olga is dead.” Madame B said sternly. “She was no longer valuable to us. Take that as a lesson.” 

Olivia’s face turned white. Whiter than Natalia had ever seen a person turn before. They were then directed to join the breakfast table. 

-

When it came time for their first lesson of the day, Natalia became increasingly curious. Why was Olga considered no longer valuable? What did valuable even mean, exactly? What was class going to be like? Was Olivia okay? 

These thoughts raced through her mind. As much as she tried, she couldn’t stop them. Natalia began to panic. She just wanted these thoughts out of her head. She didn’t even know that people her age could die. How did she die? 

The professor entered the room then. 

“Welcome.” He began. “Today will mark the beginning of your career.” 

Natalia already felt lost. 

“Your first lesson is English. You will be learning to speak it, read it, and write it.” He explained; his voice monotonous. “First though, we will focus on speaking it. You still need to practice your reading and writing in Russian before we can teach you anything else.” 

The professor held up a picture of a яблоко. 

“Apple.” He said in English. 

The class repeated after him, many stumbling on the odd pronunciation of the word. The professor, being the stern man he was, yelled towards the class about it being a “simple word”. He then made each student come to the front of the class to pronounce it. 

Natalia was first. Her heart beat as fast as a hummingbird, and she stood from her seat. The girl tugged at her skirt nervously as she walked towards the teacher. 

“Ah-pale.” She said. Her rump felt the sting of the ruler that sat near the chalkboard. Her eyes welled with tears. 

“Again!” He roared. 

“Aw-ball.” She whispered. This time, the ruler met with her back instead of her behind. 

“Wrong!” 

“Ah-pull.” She sobbed. 

The man grunted and directed her towards her seat. The toddler ran and sat in the chair as quickly as she could. 

Her classmates continued to run back and forth. Some pronounced it incorrectly the first time, some stuttered, and some had it right. 

Olivia had her own turn only four students after Natalia. The girl, still shaken about Olga’s death, had nothing more than a slight whisper to give. She was yelled at for speaking so low, but her chest wouldn’t release a louder sound. You could see her physically trying to force it. The noise just wouldn’t come. 

The professor turned Olivia around to face him. His grab looked painful, and Olivia’s eyes reflected her fear. Her lip quivered ever so slightly. 

He lifted her hands up and ordered her to put them into a fist. He then took the ruler and slammed it across her knuckles. The girl screamed. You could immediately see the blood from where the sharp wood cut into her hands. 

Another hit. Then another. Olivia hiccupped as her knees began to shake. 

“You will speak up when you’re told!” He yelled. “Pronounce it.” 

“Ah-pull.” Olivia said in between hiccups. 

-

Natalia sat at the dinner table and reflected what had happened during that day. She felt the longing in her chest for her mother as she felt the emotions reappear.

Olivia hadn’t come to dinner yet. That worried Natalia. She was the only one who had been kind to her in anyway. Well, besides Olga, but she was never coming back. 

Moments later, the blonde girl walked into the dining hall. She took her place next to her friend and sat. Her hands had been bandaged. 

Natalia couldn’t wait to get back into their room so that she could talk to her friend about all of the events that had taken place. She had already learned that it probably wouldn’t be the best idea to speak in the dining hall. Nobody else ever had. 

First though, they needed to eat and take their baths. 

-

Finally, it was time for bed. They were allowed to spend some time playing before they had to get into bed. 

Natalia tapped Olivia on the shoulder after their bathers had left. “Are you okay?” She asked. 

The blonde sat quietly as she shrugged her shoulders. “I miss my sister.” She said, her voice quiet again. 

Natalia looked surprised as she dropped to her bum and sat next to Olivia. “Your sister?” 

The girl nodded. “Olga.” 

Instinctively, Natalia wrapped the girl into a hug. She had no idea that Olga was her sister. “I miss my mama and papa.” 

Olivia looked at her. “You know them?” She asked. Natalia nodded. “Of course.” 

The blonde girl shook her head. “I don’t remember my mama and papa.” 

They sat snuggled together for a while, only separating when Madame B opened the door to their room. Both girls felt a type of sadness that no three-year old should know. Their hearts ached with longing for those they had lost. Some remembered, and some not. 

Neither of them knew which hurt worse – the ruler, or their chests. Either way, they were in so much pain and filled with so much anxiety. 

What would tomorrow bring for them? More pain? Or could they really have any hope for even a sliver of happiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a little late. My summer semester just started and my professor's are going a little heavy on the work. Let me know what you're thinking of the story so far, please! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer. I just kind of wanted to get my foot in the door and get a bit of a response before I put so much more work into this. :)


End file.
